


August 20, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Frowning,  Amos attempted to decide on what to eat for lunch before he found himself sitting across from Kara.





	August 20, 2003

I never created DC.

Frowning, Amos attempted to decide on what to eat for lunch before he found himself sitting across from Kara and eating lunch within the Pig Pit.

THE END


End file.
